Harry potter slytherin romance 2
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: The slippery seven are back and better than before solving more mysteries join Harry Nate Draco Daphne Hannah Tracey and Astoria as they meet new friends and defeat the memory of the mad man he who must not be named or you know who as people call him.
1. nates birthday

**Harry Potter romance series 2**

 **Chapter one: Nate's birthday**

Since the end of last year the Slippery seven along with their two gryffindor friends Hermione and Neville the nine soon to be second years hung out at all the fancy places in muggle London and in Diagon ally. During one of the trips Harry said he wanted some answers and so he said "Hannah where do mum and dad live" Hannah never thought she would hear the words come out of her twins mouth but here stood the small little Hogwarts family Nate spoke for the first time "I believe they are back in Potter manor cuz" Harry nodded and said "were all going in case my pesky brother tries anything funny" everyone nodded and Harry sent a patronus message to Lucius and Narcissa telling them where they will be and if anything funny happens he will get everyone out by use of his portkey chain. When the nine young students entered the Leaky cauldron Harry said hi to tom the innkeeper and he gave them all a nice smile back and offered them a free drink which they gladly accepted and then Tom said "I hear someone's birthday is coming up" Nate was now a little shocked how could someone remember his birthday when he never tells anyone but Nate said "Yes Tom it will be my 12th and hopefully a better one to last year"Tom smiled and said "If you request a party let me know" Nate nodded and drank his drink before Harry said "Let's go" And soon the young ones left to floo to Potter Manor.

When the small group finally entered Potter Manor the house elves were allover the place shouted "Master and miss have returned" this made James and Lily come into the living room followed by Henry of course and the stupid soon to be fifth year scowled at his younger siblings but James and Lily put him in his place as Lily hugged her daughter. After hugging Hannah Lily went to hug Harry but the young wizard was not that comfortable yet so he just held his hand out for the Potter parents to shake. Lily was a little upset that her youngest son wouldn't hug her but she knew why After she took Notice of her Nephew she smiled and said "Its been awhile Nat" Nate nodded and said "Same to you too aunt Lils" James Smiled at Nate and Harry and then the rest of them sat down Nate and Tracey took the love seat while Harry and Daphne took a small couch the same went for Draco and Astoria and Hermione and Hannah sat next to James and Lily and Neville sat on a small chair. After five minutes Harry started to speak "Why did you give me up was i bad was i a disaster?" Lily and James looked Taken back as they heared what Harry just said and them James said "Where did you hear this Harry?" Harry told them how Dumbledore kept coming to Malfoy manor telling him about how his birth parents never cared or loved him and how he drilled it into his head every time he could get him at school. James and Lily then told Harry how it all started with Dumbledore kidnapping Harry and taking him away from them to how he kept stopping them seeing him. Harry saw that they were telling the truth and so he decided to say "OK i believe you and if i want this to work you will get to have me on weekends only until im comfortable but on one condition my friends get to join" Lily was now smiling a genuine smile that her youngest is willing to be with them. Henry was scowling then he pitched in "Are you kidding me after what he and that group of trash did tome and Ron last year" James looked at his eldest son and then Nate spoke "Does anyone have a pensive around" James was shocked but got his pensive and then Nate pulled out his memories of his first year and used a projector spell to make it look like a cinema screen.

After watching the memories James and Lily was furious with Henry and Ron for one messing with a first year and two using spells on him while he had problems with his health conditions no wonder Harry wouldn't come home but that was just the tip of the iceberg. After Harry and his friends finished telling James and Lily everything Henry and Ron had done James and Lily felt sorry for their nephew and told him that 20000 galleons would taken from Henry's vault and transferred to his own and then Jame asked "Would you like to stop for dinner" the group were a little cautious so they huddled up and had a small talk and when they re entered the big question Nate said "We would be delighted to join you" James smiled and lead the kids to the grand dining room of Potter manor. Harry and Draco were surprised that this dining room was bigger than their own at Malfoy manor there were photos of Henry and Hannah growing up and images of Harry and Hannah when they were babies before Dumbledore took him away from them. When Harry asked about the photo of him and Hannah James was shocked that he forgot his first birthday and then Harry told them that he had a first birthday but it was with the Malfoy family. Everyone knew that Albus planted a false memory in Harry's head and soon he just joined his family having a peaceful meal without distractions.

A few hours later the slippery seven took one last look at Potter Manor before Harry said "Hannah stay with mum and dad and ill see you soon" Hannah nodded and Harry shook his fathers hand before flooing back to Malfoy manor with Nate Tracey Draco Daphne and Astoria. After talking to Lucius and Narcissa the kids all went their separate ways with Nate and Tracey going back to Davis Manor and the greengrass sisters heading back to greengrass Manor when all was said and done Harry and Draco turned in for the night hoping Nate would have on hell of a day tomorrow. The Next morning Nate slept in and was quite comfortable until he heared footsteps coming close to his room so he had gotten in his assassins gear that he was given to him by a computer game and he used his skills to hide. When his door finally opened Nate saw Tracey but she wasn't alone she had brought the Carrow twins Hesta and Flora and they were looking all over for Nate when all of a sudden he snuck from out his room with out being detected and made his way down stairs for breakfast. After breakfast Nate pulled a fast one and shouted "See you in diagon ally"and just like that he was gone and Tracey and the Carrow's missed him.

In Diagon Ally Nate went and collected everything he would need for his second year at Hogwarts and then he spotted stage near by and wondered what was going on until he saw the sign 'Connect 3' and when Nate caught sight of Harry and Draco he shrunk he gear put it in his pocket and rushed to get to his position and soon the music began. Three hours Later Harry said "Happy birthday Nate"and Nate just smiled until he saw a flock of red hair around he knew this was gonna be bad but it gets worse with Ron Weasley being around. When Nate got off the stage Ron spotted him and decided to throw a rock which hit Nate in the head and it left a large gash now pouring blood Ron Laughed but everyone else was shocked even Molly Weasley who had heared about the trouble her son caused the poor lad and so she made her way and healed the lad up and apologised for her son. Nate nodded and told her to forget about it Molly thought that was very Mature and then she made her way back to her family and scolded Ron for his stupidity and then a smaller red head Said to Nate "Hi I'm Ginny and i think your rather sweet" Nate said thanks and then decided to call his twelfth birthday a day.


	2. surprise

**Harry Potter romance series 2**

 **Chapter two: surprise**

When Nate arrived back at Davis Manor Tracey decided to jump him and shout surprise and Nate had just blinked remembering it was still his birthday. Nate was happy he could spend the rest of his day with the people he loved he just wished his dad and two brothers would have joined but he knew that they were busy and that he would see them during the Christmas holiday and that was what mattered to him. After a while Tracey dragged Nate upstairs so the house elves could decorate the house for his big day and she had one more surprise for him. When they got to Nate's room there was a young lad that Nate remember a bit but spoke to get reassurance "Silver is that you?" the young lad nodded and told Nate about his acceptance letter to Hogwarts and that he became the lord his house Snow-Dragon. After Nate and Silver was finished catching up the rest of the slippery seven had arrived and Draco was the one to comment "Hey new kid who are you" "im silver rose im a cousin to Harry and Nate here i just got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts that is who i am" Draco was taken back Silver had a bit of an attitude and Draco didn't like it one bit so Draco opened his mouth to speak but Silver beat him to it "Oh do you know who i am I'm Draco Malfoy and you are below me kid oh im so rich and you have nothing well news flash i am part of one of the oldest families the snow dragon family we have more gold up our arses than the Malfoy's" Everyone was just smirking at how Silver just spoke to Draco and then Draco joined in and he put his hand out for Silver to shake which he did and then Draco said "No one can stand up to me like that you got guts i'll give you that" just then out the corner of his eye Nate caught the sight of the Carrow twins Hesta and Flora and so Nate used the skills he was taught by the assassins legend himself Ezio Alditore when he was a first year after transporting himself and friends into the game itself.

Nate came out of the shadows and put his head between Hesta and Floras head and when they finally noticed they screamed at being scared by such a young lad yet he was their soul bond and they were the commotion calmed down the kids were all called down and so they all went downstairs while Tracey blindfolded Nate and led him to the bottom of the stairs. When Nate could finally see again he noticed the house was decorated presents waiting for him and a huge party that almost everyone who knew Nate showed up to what surprised Nate was that every slytherin had shown up including all of his betrothed's each wishing him a happy birthday which he thanked them for but he longed to see if his wish for his father and two brothers worked he had no letter at all so he had no clue and so at times Nate left the party but always returned so nobody noticed. After a while everyone but the Slippery seven left all but the Carrow twins stayed this gave Nate a sense of hope and so Nate went to bed knowing his cousin had shown up he had three of his girls around and his group of friends cared about him no mater what.

The next morning Nate had woken up and decided to work out in a time vault that he found and so when he enter for five hours in the real world inside the chamber it was like five years and so he pushed himself to learn his second third forth fifth and sixth year spells to be better prepared for when Weasley attacked again. After five hours of Training Nate had come out of the time vault looking rather good for a 12 year old with a sixth years mind and heart it was amazing by this time next week he could become a lot more powerful than the greatest wizard to ever walk the earth. When Nate had returned to Davis manor he had ran into Silver and so the two started talking about School and what lessons would be like Nate also told Silver about two pricks by the Name of Ron weasley and Henry Potter. When Silver asked why they were pricks Nate just said "You'll find out soon enough" and soon Tracey had come in with Hesta and Flora, Daphne, Astoria, Draco and Harry. One bad look from Draco to Silver and soon an evil smirk appeared on Silver and Draco had shut up. Tracey was looking at Nate a little different today and so were the Carrow twins nobody noticed until Silver said "Why are you looking at Nate like that for?" and so Hesta said "He seems different from yesterday his power its changed its as if he could take on the lot of us and still win" Flora nodded but Harry and Draco just shook their heads and Harry said "You been using that vault again haven't you?" "Maybe" was the reply and then Harry said "How much do you know?" "Well five hours out here is five years in there so i know up to auror material work i seem to have aged in there but out here im just 12" "So in mind your now 17 but your still 12" Nate smiled and said " Yh " Tracey was surprised so were the rest of the Group then Silver spoke " Can we go to Diagon Ally today" " Not today Silver were waiting for Harry's 12th that is a month and 6 days away" Silver nodded and soon everyone had lunch while Nate explained how the time vault worked and how it matures their minds but not their bodies and everyone was taking note of it


	3. diagon ally

**Harry Potter romance series 2**

 **Chapter three: Diagon Ally**

A month had passed since Nate's birthday and now it was Harry's and the day the Slippery seven plus Silver visited gringots bank. Upon entering the bank the Goblin's along with the goblin king bowed low that their long noses touched the floor and when Harry asked "May i ask what is going on?" and so the Goblin king spoke " LORDS of the house of EMRYS a prophesy mentioned that thee Three (Pointing to Nate, Harry and Silver) would enter Gringots on this day to awaken your full knowledge and magic and would walk out as Merlin and Morgana and Mordred's minds fused with the three of you so you will know their history and magic the white, The Light, The dark and the black Magic that all three possessed and a gift has been bestowed upon you three as well as a mark that will be on your back for the rest of your lives" and once that was said the three boys were feeling a burning sensation that they couldn't understand and so they fell to the floor in pain and in five minutes the pain had subsided and made their way to the vault of Merlin himself and everyone else were not able to enter. In the middle of the massive vault was three staffs and when the boys summoned them they felt an immense power surge through them and they were now know as Lord Saviour and Triad of the world and when they noticed all the books and a Trunk so the boys filled the trunk and shrunk it and then Nate placed it in his pocket before they left the vault to see the Founders vault but only Nate and Harry could enter and then Nate took the trunk from his pocket re sized it and then added every book the founders had written and then as before Nate shrunk the trunk and put in his pocket.

After leaving Gringots the Goblins bowed and the slippery seven and Silver made their way to Madam malkins for their robes but Silver had a specific detail about his uniform because his uniform was made of White Dragon scales that were made to look black but Silver knew they truly weren't and the others got their slytherin robes and when they were being made the group left to go for Silvers wand. When the group entered Olivanders wand store the old wand maker Olivander asked for Silver to try a wand but it didn't work but when he came across a black cherry wand with the core of a Devil dragons heartstring for its core and when Silver was handed this wand it felt perfect in his hand and he felt radiations of magic flowing through him and he knew he found his wand. After the wand store the group made their way to book store to collect their school books. Inside Flourish and Blots Nate spotted a group of red heads and so he turned to his friends and told them to get his books for him while he waited outside. Silver was confused until a red head boy came over and started taunting everyone and said "I don't see Cleggy anywhere i wonder if he's decided not to come back this year" and soon Ron started laughing and just as he left he spotted Nate pulled his wand out and cast a stunner at him before using the levitation charm on him throwing him all the way down to Gringots doors but before Nate landed he went straight through the doors and the next startling the Goblins when they saw Nate they noticed he was now in danger and their promise earlier made them act quickly and rushed him to their Hospital wing.

When the rest of Nate's group was finished at the till they rushed out and noticed Nate was gone until they saw a Goblin making his way over to them and the goblin spoke "Lord Clegg is being seen to as he landed in our lobby beaten and bloodied" this made the group rush to the white building. When the group made their way into the the Banks Hospital wing Tracey rushed to her betrothed's side and cried the damage looked terrible but when Harry and Silver said they would look for whoever did this Nate spoke harshly due to his throat hurting "Fucking Weasley" after a while Nate asked the group to pick up his uniform and so they left the Bank promising to return. When the group left the Bank they bumped into Professor Snape and when the dungeon bat of Hogwarts caught sight of his favourite Slytherins and said "Might i ask where Mr. Clegg is?" when everyone turned to the Professor Silver stepped out and said "Nate oh he is in the Gringots Hospital wing thanks to some ginger prick named Weasley" Everyone was shocked at the young lads boldness and when Snape looked at him he said "And you are young man?" "Oh My manners im Silver Snow-Wolf professor and you are Severus Snape the youngest potions master to ever walk the earth and is one of the two potions professors at Hogwarts School" Severus seemed amazed that Silver knew who he was but he gave a grin and said "I hope to see you in Slytherin house young man and i hope you all completed your summer assignments"When he looked at his soon to be second years and when they nodded he said "Good Make sure you Get home this evening" Everyone nodded and then the Professor strode away with his cloak billowing behind him in his usual manner while the children got their's and Nate's uniform and returned to the Banks hospital wing. When the group had returned Nate was back on his feet so Tracey passed him his uniform where he placed it in his trunk then the group left the bank and returned to Davis manor where Tracey told her parents about what happened in diagon ally and then dinner was served.


	4. Silver meets the weasel

**Harry Potter romance series 2**

 **Chapter four: Silver meets the weasel**

The rest of the summer was uneventful and now it was time to return to Hogwarts School. Silver was happy that he was gonna learn how to not just use his magic but control it and the School was in for a shock when the new triad of the realm showed up the ones to keep the magical world and muggle world separate. Everyone met at the Malfoy's home where Lucius and Narcissa was saying goodbye to their son and adopted son Draco and Harry. Harry and the rest of the group then used the floo connection straight to Severus's fireplace so Nate could give his report of his health to his mother and head of house and to lounge around in the slytherin common room it was a good job the slippery seven finished their homework at home during the first week of the summer holidays. While the slippery seven were in the school they decided to give Silver a tour of the school while handing in their homework to their respected professors while introducing Silver to the staff. During the tour the slippery seven had bumped into Mr. Filtch who grinned at his favourite slytherin's and so Nate stood tall and said "Good to see you Mr. Filtch if we get any dirt on the lions we will alert you" Mr. Filtch smiled a wicked grin and said "And points you will earn i'll see to that" the group smiled wicked grins and then made their way back to the common room to await their fellow slytherin family members and the rest of Nate's and Harry's ladies.

When nightfall hit the slippery seven and Silver left the common room and went to the grand stair case where Silver was to await the rest of the new first years so his journey could begin but the rest of the school from second years to seventh years were all entering the great Hall. In the great hall from the Gryffindor table Ron stood up and shouted "Hey look who came back it Cleggy and boy he looks pale" everyone at the Slytherin Table looked at Nate and indeed Ron was correct he was pale and this caused concern for his friends. When Severus walked over to his second years and noticed how pale Nate was he spoke in his usual deep voice "Mr. Clegg you seem to be quite pale this evening might i suggest you..." but before Snape could finish Nate's eyes closed and he fell backwards not moving or breathing and when Professor Hemingway and Ramoth saw this they rushed over to the Slytherin table and no mater how many times Claire called her sons name or tapped his face he never moved and then dred washed over slytherin house as Professor Hemingway said "he's burning up" Soon the doors to the great hall opened up and Professor McGonagall had brought the first years in but when she saw three of her colleagues at the Slytherin table and when she noticed Nate missing she stopped the first years in their tracks as she asked for Poppy to help her and so Professor McGonagall and madam pomfrey made their way over to the slytherin table to see what they could do.

Over at the Gryffindor table Ron started laughing and so Silver who heard this left the first years and made his way over to the ginger prick and said "So your the prick who is always pissing my cousins and new found friends off eh your the one who loses the lions den their points i wonder what would happen if your house was to turn against you when you find out what i know and have planed" Ron laughed and was gonna speak but when he opened his mouth spiders were falling free and to the look of horror on his face Ron ran and everyone at Gryffindor table cheered all but Dean Thomas and Henry Potter. While Silver was at the Gryffindor table he noticed three beautiful girls and so with a wave of his hand a box landed in front of the three girls each and when they opened the box there were betrothal rings. The girls were stunned but when they found out that the ring were made of actual gold one with a red ruby from the devil dragon family which Silver had over taken one with a clear diamond that represented the snow wolf family and then another one with an emerald to represent the house of Le-Frey the girls each smiled and slid the rings on their fingers and when the magic accepted them as their ladies Silver gave each a kiss then rejoined the first years for the sorting.

When Nate was taken to the hospital wing he was placed on machines to help him breathe and to hep pump insulin into his system. When Severus found the cause of Nate's problem he knew he would have to ask Nate when he awakens probably in the morning since he was in no shape to move or talk. When the sorting was finished Silver joined the Slytherins like he wanted to and this year most of the first years went to slytherin a couple to Ravenclaw four to Hufflepuff and four to Gryffindor including Ginny weasley, Ron wasn't heared from the rest of the night thank god and the evening meal was amazing thanks to a chef that Nate was a big fan of everyone was going to find out who the chef was but it was Nate and Professor Dumbledore's idea to hire the universes greatest chef and when he introduces himself the school would be in fora real wake up call when they hear his voice in their common rooms lucky the professors don't have megaphone speakers in their dorms or room but the Students did and they wont like what is gonna happen


	5. New chef

**Harry Potter romance series 2**

 **Chapter five: New chef**

The next morning in every dorm the student all woke up to a loud message "Wake the fuck up you lazy cunts your breakfast is nearly ready and i will not slave off so you can stay in bed" When everyone entered the great hall and when they saw a strange man in a white jacket and black trousers stood at the front and when Nate saw him as he entered from the hospital wing and everyone in the slippery seven were shocked to see Nate but he just decided to introduce the new chef "Ladies and Gentlemen this is the best chef in the entire universe Gordon Ramsey" when Nate sat down at the Slytherin table his group of friends asked how he was and so Nate told them he was ok and so they tucked into the best breakfast they have ever had in Hogwarts and when the professors entered they could tell the breakfast smelled good and so they got to the high table and started on their own breakfasts and complementing the chef on his cooking skills. After breakfast Gordon decided to give an announcement "Ladies and Gentlemen from now on you will have a wake up call from me and your breakfast were be personally cooked by me" everyone was cheering until the doors opened and in came Ron Weasley and when Ron said "What you all bloody looking at" Gordon decided to take this in his own hands "Oi you lazy bugger i wont waste my time on you for your meals if you decided to show up late so listen here you little fucker wake up early and arrive on time or no fucking food" this just made the slytherins smile and Ron looked visibly sick from the verbal abuse given to him from the worlds greatest chefs of all time.

After the whole Gordon giving Ron a gob full the students were making it to classes but on the way Nate started feeling really dizzy and he was all over the place then he just dropped to the floor while his friends carried on walking. Upon noticing Nate's disappearance Tracey had turned around and looked all over but found nothing except the herds of students talking too loud to hear her own thoughts. Soon Professor Flitwick arrived and ushered the class in and noticed that Nate was not with his group of friends so he asked " , do you know where Mr. Clegg is?" the two boys shook their heads and this worried the professor greatly Nate was always in class even if he was ill he still showed up. Half way through the 3rd years potions class Flora and Hesta Carrow started feeling strange and soon it hit them Nate was either hurt or unconscious and so they put their hands up and said "Professor something is wrong with Nate we can feel it" and just like that a prefect had just walked in with a note for snape and when he read the note he nodded to the Carrow twins and they left in search for their soul bonded love. Within ten minutes the Carrow twins entered the Hospital and when they saw Nate they rushed over to him and held his hands yet they were freezing cold but when Flora had hold of his wrist she felt a jump and so she placed her fingers on his wrist where his pulse was and she counted the beats per second and there was more than a hundred and fifty beats per second and they were now getting scared. After spending about ten minutes with Nate Flora and Hesta started feeling the same as Nate and then out of nowhere they just collapsed skin freezing cold and their heart rates were at a hundred and fifty beats per second, When Madam Pomfrey came to check on Nate and his conditions she saw the Carrow twins and they looked just like Nate and so she levitated them on either side of Nate in a bed of their own and started her check ups but she was shocked to see a soul bond between her three unconscious patients and knowing whatever Nate was going through it was also happening to them so Poppy rushed to her office to send a note to Severus, Claire and Joe.

After half an hour the three professors arrived and Claire raced to her sons side to make sure he was OK and when Severus asked "Is his blood readings in range Poppy?" Madam Pomfrey nodded and said his Skin is freezing cold as if he had come out of a freezer and his pulse is too high at a hundred and fifty beats per second and due to the soul bond between Mr. Clegg..." "Hemingway-Clegg" Claire corrected "Yes well The Carrow twins are also suffering too" Claire then asked for what is wrong with her son and so Poppy said he has Tachycardia and she also said with so much stress and anger Nate is having a minor Heart attack. Claire began sobbing and Joe had tears in his eyes Nate was one of the top students in Hogwarts and he was in a serious state. Back in the second years charms class the rest of the slippery seven were getting agitated Nate hadn't walked in to class and Ron was winding them up about Nate being beaten to a pulp by the womping willow, Finally Tracey had heared enough and sent a silent stinging hex to Ron and when Ron started screaming Professor Flitwick said "MR. Weasley sit back down or you will have detention" Ron didn't hear the professor due to the stinging pain he was going through and so he was punished with a detention with the tiny professor.

Since the second years had a free period after charms so they made their way to Hagrid's to see if Nate was there but when the friends half giant said he hadn't seen Nate they rushed back to the castle to carry on the search. Back in the Hospital wing Gordon Ramsey had just walked into the Hospital wing just as Nate and the Carrow twins were coming round and so the chef said "I have some Veg soup with tiger bread, Bloody Mary linguine and for desert we have my famous summer fruit crumble and custard I also brought homemade Strawberry and banana Smoothies get that down you and you should be right as rain"Nate said "Thank you chef one day I hope to make a meal with you" Gordon said "I'll arrange something" And then the chef left while the three started to eat the amazing food that Gordon had prepared cooked and served personally and they enjoyed every bit of it.


	6. strange night

**Harry Potter romance series 2**

 **Chapter six: strange night**

During the afternoon The rest of Nate friends found Nate in the Hospital wing with the Carrow sister and when Nate told them everything that had happened to the point he collapsed and then the Carrow twins said how they felt strange during potions and connected it to the soul bond and when they came to visit to feeling freezing cold then collapsing and to what Poppy told them that what Nate has and how it affected the twins due to the soul bond. Tracey was upset but she understood but just as the rest of the slippery seven were about to leave they saw Ron Weasley listening in on the entire conversation and they had a really bad feeling about what the ginger prick might do. Just as it was about to hit time to go for Dinner Tracey asked if Nate, Hesta and Flora were joining them but Madam Pomfrey said "I'm afraid not miss Davis i need to keep an eye on Mr. Clegg and miss and miss Carrow over night" Tracey had a frown on her face but Nate reassured her that he will be OK and so he gave her a kiss and the rest of Nate's friends left to go and have dinner.

Just as Tracey, Daphne, Astoria, Harry, Hannah and Draco left Gordon returned with a bowl of Scotch broth telling Nate and the Carrow twins that its from his home in the UK and that its not far from Hogwarts and a plate full of Shepherds Pie and Vegetables and the deserts was Ice-Cream and this time he came in with a chocolate smoothie and when he put it in front of Nate and the Carrow sisters Gordon said "I hope you enjoy this one like you did my last the soup has come with sourdough bread" Nate said"It taste amazing chef I'm glad i have your cooking books they inspire me to cook at home" Gordon just smiled and then Left the three to eat. After finishing their three course meal Nate, Hesta and Flora decided to read and do the homework that was brought up for them when they had visitors and after they finished Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and said that the lights are going out and so the three patients nodded their heads and so Nate kissed Hesta and Flora goodnight and then drifted off to sleep. Halfway through the Night Nate had woken up hearing this strange voice and had no idea where it was coming from. Just after the voice had stopped Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had come in with Madam pomfrey who was telling the professors to place the body on the bed nearest to them and and soon a frantic conversation was going off about how a boy named Collin Creevey had just ended up being petrified. Nate was listening into the whole conversation and then the voice had come back and so Nate shot up wide awake and the Professors and Madam Pomfrey came to check on him to find out why he had just shot up the way he did and so Nate said "I'm hearing this voice I don't know it for sure but I think its the voice of a Snake and not just any snake either i think its a basilisk" this news stunned the three adults in the room and so Professor Dumbledore said "Nate keep this quite and come see me and Professors McGonagal ans Snape in my office tomorrow if you are released" Nate nodded and tried to get back to sleep but he found he could not so he tried thinking of music and what he liked and so he thought of a rock playlist he has on his mobile Phone back at Davis manor the playlist consisted of Bad wolves, Twenty One Pilots and breaking Benjamin and when Nate started thinking of them the music started playing in his head and he finally drifted off to sleep once again.

The next morning before breakfast Tracey, Daphne,Astoria, Hannah,Hermione, Neville,Harry,Draco and Silver came to see if Nate,Hesta and Flora could join them for breakfast in the great hall and when Madam Pomfrey said they could go Harry looked at Nate and said "Nate did you hear any strange voices last night?" Everyone was looking at both Nate and Harry and when Nate said "Yh" Harry said "Thank god im not going crazy then" everyone else was still looking at the two until Silver bluntly said "You two are nuts we didn't hear a god damn thing" and then Nate said "Harry your coming with me to the headmasters office after breakfast but just Harry" Everyone had frowns on their faces and just before the group made it to the great Hall they bumped into Mr. Filtch and he looked upset and so Nate said "Whats wrong ?" and so Argus went into detail about how Mrs. Norris had gone on a morning walk and hasn't turned up at her regular time and so the slippery seven plus Silver, Hesta and Flora, Hermione and Nevill helped Argus search for his companion.

Corridor after corridor and still no look until they reached the second floor corridor that was completely wet through Nate saw a message upside down until he looked at the wall and then he read out loud "The chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware" Nate and Harry were wondering what Heir this was and why they have had this message on the wall but just as they were about to leave the corridor Nate spotted Mrs. Norris strung up stiff as a board and when he retrieved the cat he said "Mr. Filtch is petrified my suspicions are coming more and more like the truth" Argus was in horror his companion was petrified and someone had written on the wall in blood today was not his day. When the group of students finally arrived at the great hall Hermione Kissed Hannah and then took off with Neville to the Gryffindor Table while the rest of them went to the slytherin table and started having breakfast, Nate decided to have pancakes with fruit and he had about ten to fifteen of them along with a goblet of apple and blackcurrant pure juice drink.


	7. the meeting

**Harry Potter romance series 2**

 **Chapter seven: the meeting**

Straight after breakfast Nate and Harry started making their way to the headmasters office but on the way Harry asked "What is your suspicion?" Nate looked at Harry and said "What... oh you mean what i said earlier well i believe the voice that we heared last night had to be a snake but i believe it to be a basilisk" Harry nodded thinking the same thing and when both boys got to the griffin statue guarding Dumbledore's office the boys didn't need a password and so they went up the spiral staircase to reach the door. Upon getting to the door Nate could hear the voices of professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape and so Nate knocked on the door and Albus said "Enter" and so the door opened on its own and the two boys entered the circular office and up to the centre where the three professors were waiting. Before anyone spoke professor Dumbledore said "I thought i asked you to keep this to yourself Nate" Nate then defended himself and said "I didn't say anything sir I swear Harry asked me if i heared a strange voice last night and he said he did too so i told him to come with me so he can tell you what he heared" Albus knew Nate was telling the truth and so Harry started" I first heared the voice sir around midnight it sounded as if it was coming from the walls and all it said was 'Hungry for so long, Blood i smell blood and Kill' over and over again" Albus was nodding and Snape was writing this down and Minerva was just stunned and then Nate said "That's what i heared too and it did sound like it was coming from the wall" After Harry and Nate had finished Speaking Severus said "I want you two to stick to your friends and not to wonder off on your own and if you hear this voice again you report to either me the headmaster or professor McGonagall do you understand" Both boys nodded and then made their way to Defence against the Dark arts for their first lesson. Meanwhile in the Headmasters office the three professors were talking about what Harry and Nate told them and agreed that the students must be making their way to meals and the common rooms in groups of four or more.

In Defence against the dark arts the class was learning the stunning spell and Joe was impressed at the power that everyone was putting in it although halfway through the class Ron decided to make Nate angry so he shot the stunning spell at Tracey and when Tracey fell to the floor her body made a small thud and Nate went ballistic and he was getting angrier by the second but before he could get to Ron his hand was on his chest and he collapsed, Joe revived Tracey and when he saw Nate on the floor remembering what he was told about Nate's condition he sent a message to fillius since he knew where the Carrow twins were and he mentioned that they needed to get to the Hospital wing. In Charms Joe's message arrived and this caused concern for the tiny professor and so he let Hesta and Flora go but before they could even reach the door they collapsed and scared the professor and their friends. In the Hospital wing Nate was placed in a bed and was being checked over and then just like that the doors burst open and in walked professor Flitwick while levitating the Carrow twins. When the Carrow twins were placed on either side of Nate, Poppy couldn't believe it Nate had had a full on heart attack due to his anger and if she couldn't stabilise him he would news shocked the slippery seven and so Harry and Draco decided to find Ron so they left the Hospital wing in search for the ginger prick who caused this. When Harry and Draco entered the great hall they found their target and so they walked up to the Gryffindor table and Grabbed him by his hair shocking everyone and then beating the crap out of him. While Draco was punching Ron Harry said " I swear weasley if Nate don't wake up im going to kill you" over at the Slytherin Table Daphne sparks one of Nate's betrothed asked harry what he meant and so Harry said "This ginger prick got Nate so angry his heart rate shot through the roof and it caused him to have a fucking heart attack" after hearing this all of Nate's betroths started crying and then Severus looked at Ron and said "If a member of my house dies because of a gryffindor then you be expelled wand snapped and sent to azkaban for murder do i make myself clear" because Ron couldn't speak because his jaw was broken he just nodded but that hurt him too and so Harry dragged Ron by his ear to the Hospital wing.

When the boys entered the Hospital wing while dragging Ron, Tracey got so angry she started to get up to give Ron a piece of her mind but Daphne, Astoria and Hannah held her back and so Tracey started screaming "Let me go the fucker needs a lesson" so Draco said "He got one" and then Harry said "As one of the lords of Hogwarts i say no one heals One Ronald Billius Weasley unless Nate wakes up so mote it be" and then a cell like cage was surrounding Ron's bed with magic strong enough to repel even the headmasters spells and then the two boys went back over to their friend preying that he wakes up soon. After a while the rest of the slippery seven left and when they saw Professor Hemingway and Ramoth they noticed Claire was crying and they knew why and so Harry and Draco said "We got the weasel back but Nate is strong he will come back to us we promise" Claire thanked the boys for their encouraging words and soon Harry decided that classes were over for the day now because of what happened in Defence Against the Dark Arts and so they just walked it to the Slytherin common room discussing what they can do to help get Nate back but no matter how many times his name was mentioned all of Nate's betroths started crying and going to bed hoping he would return to them.


	8. awakens

**Harry Potter romance series 2**

 **Chapter eight: Awakens**

Two weeks had passed since Nate had a heart attack and now his family and friends were worried about him, All of his ladies had come to see him and give death glares to Ron and then leave Tracey spent most of her free periods with Nate holding his hand she vowed not to eat or drink till he had woken up and now she was looking rather ill herself. During one Saturday afternoon when everyone was either practising for quidditch, Studying or just scoffing their food everyone was practically doing their normal thing. In the Hospital wing movement was heared and yet madam Pomfrey was not in the Hospital wing, It was Nate he had started to wake up and he had no clue how he managed to get to the Hospital wing at all or how long he had been there, Just after Nate had woken up Hesta and Flora also woke up wondering what happened to them but they instantly knew when they found themselves on either side of Nate and so Nate decided he had spent quite enough time in the hospital wing so he, Hesta and Flora left and made their way to the Slytherin common room. Upon entering the common room Nate heared the voice again and this time it sounded close so he went to the walls and put his ear on it to see what directions the voice was coming from. While following the voice it was leading Nate out of the dungeon up to the second floor corridor near the girls bathroom and so Nate decided to leave it for another time when he could tell the headmaster.

During the day in classes Harry, Draco, Tracey, Daphne, Astoria and Hannah were all talking about visiting Nate in the hospital wing to see if there were any change and when the bell had gone the second years had a free period and so the six remaining members of the slippery seven made their way to the Hospital wing. Upon entering the Hospital wing Tracey screamed and this had woken Ron weasley who was still locked up and when Harry asked "What is it Tracey?" "HE'S GONE NATE HAS GONE" Harry thought this was a little creepy and soon Tracey started to hyperventilate so Harry conjured a paper bag for her to breathe in and out off. Once Tracey calmed down Harry thought of one of two places Nate could have been so they checked the great hall where they saw no sign of him and so Draco recommended the common room and so they all took off and ran as fast as they could. When the six of them entered the common room they spotted Nate with his other betrothed's who all looked happy that he was back and this just made Tracey happy and when Nate saw his beauty Tracey ran and Nate caught her and just kissed her like there was no tomorrow. When Nate put Tracey down Tracey started "What how when should you be standing i don't know im just so happy your back" Nate told Tracey to calm down and slow down and then he told everyone everything.

After talking Harry sent a message to Madam Pomfrey telling her Ron could be healed and then released and so the slippery seven decided to skip the rest of the day since they were the top of every class. During the afternoon the slippery seven made their way to the great hall for lunch and upon entering Nate was hugged by his mother and Joe and then he walked up to the head table and told Severus,Minerva and Albus about where the voice led him to and this made it certain that the entrance to the chamber in there. After he finished with the teachers Nate went and joined his friends at the slytherin table and started eating turkey salad sandwiches and three whole pineapples five oranges and two fresh apples since he was saving most of his appetite for tonight's dinner made by Gordon Ramsey. After lunch Nate decided he would rest so he made his way to the common room and entered his dorm to sleep.

When Nate had finally woken up he found Tracey and the Carrow twins next to him and they all looked rather beautiful in his eyes, When Nate gave a fake cough he woke three of his girls and Tracey was first to talk "Nate how are you feeling" "i feel kinda strange like when i have a low sugar and stuff" Tracey knew she needed him to test his bloods do she grabbed his blood kit and asked Nate to make sure his fingers were clean and so Nate used a wipe and then he did his bloods. After waiting five seconds his bloods read 1.3 and that was seriously low and so Tracey called her personal house elf from home and said "Trinity i need you to get me three bottles of Lucosade Orange hurry"and soon the energetic elf was off and then came back in two seconds. While Tracey was trying to give Nate the lucosade he started to go light headed and he just wanted to sleep but Tracey knew that if Nate slept through a low sugar he could have a fit and so she made Nate drink the three bottles of lucosade so his bloods would go up quick.

After an hour Tracey had Nate check his bloods again and when his bloods read 7.4 she was pleased and said "thank Merlin" Nate just chuckled and soon Nate, Tracey,Hesta and Flora left the dorm and went into the common room where they found Harry, Daphne,Draco,Astoria and Hannah talking while they were sat on the comfy green leather sofa. When Harry saw Nate he got up and said "Draco and i got Ron back for you and nobody was allowed to heal him till you woke up" Nate thanked both of them and then Harry said "hey its what family is for" just then Silver burst through the door "There has been another attack and message written on the wall on the third floor its Justin flinch fletchly but that aint all nearly headless nick is also petrified" everyone couldn't believe it nobody thought a ghost could get petrified since they were already dead but this just made the slippery seven think about what this could mean if Hogwarts was to close


	9. the search

**Harry Potter romance series 2**

 **Chapter 9: the search**

After the news of Justin and Nearly Headless Nick Professor Snape told his Slytherins that nobody leaves the common room alone and that they each have a group to stay close to. After a while Nate was feeling rather faint and so without detection he left the common room and went to see his mother and Joe. When Nate entered his mothers living quarters he told his mum how he felt and how things are changing at school and how he thinks someone from school had opened this so called chamber of secrets. Claire and Joe were happy that Nate felt he could tell them and so Claire offered Nate the spare Room but Nate said "I best slither back before they notice" After hugging his mother Nate transformed into alpha and sprinted back to the common room. Upon entering the common room he noticed his group was still in the corner so he went to the dorm room and checked his sugars noticing they were really low again he called up on trinity and asked for 2 bottles of Lucosade and three Pineapples. When Trinity returned five seconds later with the required things Nate asked for and so Nate drank both bottles of Lucosade and then he used a spell on the pineapples and soon the outside of the delicious fruit was gone and Nate started munching the fruit like their was no tomorrow. After finishing everything Nate asked Trinity to get him 10 bottles of Lucosade Zero orange and soon all ten bottles were in Nate's draws and so Nate took one bottle and left the dorm and entered the common room and went over to his friends and girls.

While talking to Joe Claire felt that something was coming and so she and Joe went to check it out and within seconds both of them were stiff as a board on the ground. Back in the common room Severus had walked over to Nate and the rest of the group and said "I'm afraid another attack has occurred and i'm sorry Clegg its your mum and..." but before Severus could finish without being able to stop him Nate left as fast as he could with Snape hot on his trails and the rest of the Slippery seven and Silver. When Nate reached the Hospital wing he saw his mother and Joe stiff and cold and this made the young lord use all his anger and soon the castle began to shake. After calming down Nate needed to be alone and so he summoned his remaining nine bottles of Lucosade Zero and then went to his room in his mothers living quarters. Back in the common room everyone was worried Nate hadn't returned and it was becoming rather late everyone knew they couldn't leave the common and soon the rest of the slippery seven went to bed hoping in Salazar's name that Nate was safe and ok. Over the course of the last few days Nate had not been seen in classes of the great hall and it was worrying everyone mainly his betrothed's and friends who knew him no matter how hard they tried no one could find him not even Severus or the headmaster and no one knew if he was ok or even eating.

In Claire and Joe's quarters Nate sat with a bowl of soup made by Gordon Ramsey and a nice Chicken salad and for desert he had summer fruit crumble with fresh picked fruit only Gordon knew how Nate felt and why he was absent and he kept that to himself sometimes Gordon joined Nate and told him about his journey across the world helping restaurants and Nate loved the stories and when Chef Ramsey left Nate decided to go to the kitchen and make a hot chocolate and after he drank his drink he then entered the time vault for 20 straight hours in the real world and 20 years inside the vault itself and when he finally came out he looked older and felt it too as if 20 years had been taken away from him he had grown a little too even in his 12 year old body. With all the training Nate had done he just dropped to the floor exhausted he had missed his ladies so much but they couldn't see him like this he was a mess and he wasn't going to stop till the beast had died for what it had done to his mother. the next morning in the great hall all of Slytherin house were looking for Nate along with the rest of Nate's ladies when one of them called Tulip Karasu from Ravenclaw mentioned the idea of his mothers quarters everyone looked at Tulip and Tracey just ran and hugged her saying lets go and so Tracey and Tulip along with their friends and the rest of Nate's betrothed's had rushed the the third floor where they knew Professor Hemingway and Ramoth lived and when they got to the portrait they felt a power so strong they had no idea what it was until they had opened the portrait door and saw Nate glowing all kinds of colours and Tracey just shouted "He used the time vault" everyone wondered what she meant and when Tracey explained that Nate had found a time vault he decided to shrink the vault door and put it in his trunk to use when ever he wanted and that the amount of hours he is in their in the real world mean that amount of hours in years inside the vault.

Everyone now worried walked over to him and when Harry and Draco noticed the change in height and for a twelve year old a bit of stubble on his chin and so they suggested that he had been in there all day meaning he was in the vault for years without a single minutes of sleep. This caused concern to everyone in the room and so Harry told Draco to go get Snape and so Draco ran from the third floor to the dungeon. When Draco got to Snape's Portrait he knocked and waited two seconds and when Severus had opened the door he asked "What is it Draco?" and so without stopping Draco said "It's Nate uncle Sev we found him" and without any more words being said Draco led Severus to where Nate was. When Severus had entered the quarters of Claire and Joe he felt a powerful aura and when he saw Nate enveloped in a hundred colours he asked "What had caused this?" and so Tracey retold the professor about the time vault and they believe that Nate had been their all day and so Severus did diagnostic spells and found out that Nate had advanced wizarding levels for one so young he was even more stronger than Dumbledore and himself put together and when everyone asked what they should do Severus told them that they should get to class and he would take Nate to the hospital wing to be checked out.


End file.
